Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 40-52
Man-Arctica the Ride Girls giggle with excited legs.jpg|Kyle looks over at Fanboy in line and smiles at him. FB greets Kyle in MA The Ride.JPG Kyle - BAH.JPG|"BAH!" (Kyle's only line in the episode.) you look a little sick.JPG are you gonna get the chicken pox.JPG Fanboy acts like a chicken.JPG Kyle and Chuggy in ice mountain.JPG Boarding the ride.JPG Going up the lift hill.JPG End of the ride.JPG Chum Chum and the gang.jpg|Kyle with friends. Fan-bidextrous hand tricks in school.JPG|Kyle's first appearance in the episode, watching Fanboy play with his hands. Class watches Fanboy become ambidextrous.JPG Fanboy-Uh, Mr. Mufflin....JPG|"Uh, Mr. Mufflin..." I have a question, and a follow-up question.JPG|"I have a question. Uh, and a follow-up question." watching Chum Chum work on his test.JPG|Behind Fanboy, Kyle begins his pop quiz. that'll take forever the way you're doing it.JPG|"Chum Chum, that'll take forever the way you're doing it." allow me.JPG|"Allow me." Your left hand is a copy cat.JPG|"Your left hand is a copy cat." I'm just a guy with two arms.JPG|No, no. Chum Chum, I'm just a guy with two arms. and a leg.JPG|And a leg. ready to write the quiz.JPG Fanboy realizes he finished early.JPG|Wait a minute... I finished before everyone else!.JPG|Fanboy finished before anyone else! i never did that before.JPG Chum Chum, I finished before --.JPG|"Chum Chum, I finished before --" CC-shh!.JPG|"Shh!" I'm trying to think!.JPG|"I'm trying to think!" I'm just here with my thoughts.JPG|"Oh, right. sorry. I guess I'm just here with my thoughts." FB trilling lips.JPG performing a weird desk dance.JPG|♪ Bah-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-bah buh-buh buh-buh-buh-buh buh-buh-buh-buh-oh-ah. ♪ Fanboy almost interuppts Chum Chum.JPG|"Hey, Chum--oh, okay." FB sits quietly at desk.JPG FB flapping his lips.JPG CC-shh!!.JPG|"SHHHHH!" Okay, okay!.JPG|"Okay, okay!" one-armers!.JPG|"One-armers." Fanboy has almost nothing to do.JPG|Ugh! Fanboy is silent for a moment.JPG Psst, Chum Chum.JPG|Psst, Chum Chum. Trying to get CC to respond.JPG Still trying to get CC to respond.JPG|Kyle has no time to see Fanboy now, he has to work! This better be important!.JPG|"This better be important!" Oh, oh, yeah, it is!.JPG|"Oh, oh, yeah, it is!" CC-WHAT.JPG|"What?" pull my finger, Chum Chum.JPG|"Pull my finger." i'm trying to finish my test!.JPG|"Fanboy, I'm trying to finish my test!" mocking CC's pop quiz.JPG|Fanboy mocks Chum Chum in test mode. Fanboy has a hand idea.JPG ready to play with his hands.JPG|Hmm... Hey, Righty, wanna play a game.JPG|"Hey, Righty, wanna play a game?" Duh, okay.JPG|"Duh, okay." Righty bumps Lefty.JPG Lefty bonks Fanboy's head.JPG Woah, a wise guy, eh.jpg|"Woah, a wise guy, eh?" Righty approaches Fanboy's face.JPG Lefty stops Righty.JPG Lefty rises up.JPG Righty stops Lefty.JPG|Kyle's starting to notice... Lefty wiggling at Fanboy's mouth.JPG Righty wiggling at Fanboy's mouth with Lefty sneeking.JPG Lefty gives Fanboy a smack.JPG|That got Kyle's attention. Class laughs at Fanboy.JPG|Kyle laughs at what Fanboy did for the first time! the work of three stooges.JPG|"He's doing the work of three eh-stooges." Hey, did you see that, Chum Chum?.JPG|"Hey, did you see that, Chum Chum?" Hey, now that I've got two arms....JPG|"Hey, now that I've got two arms..." I'm twice as funny!.JPG|"I'm twice as funny!" Watching FB make class laugh.jpg Hank likes the frying pan joke.JPG|A frying pan! I didn't seen that one coming. Principal's office. Detention. Don't--don't come back. slapping the kids' hands.JPG|Kyle's hands are slapped by a funny Fanboy. Fanboy walks onstage.JPG Fanboy is in the spotlight.JPG|Ready to perform, Fanboy? Kyle swoons over Fanboy's symphony.JPG|"Beethoven's Symphony for an armpit...in F minor." Kyle cries happily.JPG|"My favorite." applauding Fanboy's fart symphony.JPG|That was great. Hank comes onstage.JPG|Hank interrupts everyone to make an announcement, if it's okay with Fanboy. good thing you started that committee.JPG|"Wow, it's a good thing you started that committee." i'm its only member.JPG|"And that I'm its only member. The vote was unanimous." leaving for the day.JPG|"Any-hoo, the ceremony's tomorrow. See you there." Hank starts the ceremony.JPG|Kyle at Hank's ceremony. applauding at the ceremony.JPG|Hank is totally NOT the person to applaud for, Kyle. steaming bowl of hot ha-ha.JPG|"Where is Fanboy? We are all waiting for him to bring the steaming hot ha-ha." what's he gonna do to the mufflin, man.JPG|"Yeah, what's he gonna do the the Mufflin, man? Do you know?!? The Mufflin, man!" side-splitting-est, knee-slapping-est....JPG|"All I know is, he said it's the side-splitting-est, knee-slapping-est..." butt-gusting-est, two-armed stunt ever!.JPG|"Butt-gusting-est, two-armed stunt ever!" Don't you mean "gut-busting-est"?.JPG|"Don't you mean "gut-busting-est"?" I'm not taking any chances.JPG|"Maybe, but I'm not taking any chances." CC puts on protection helmet.JPG CC hears a strange noise.JPG|"Hey! What's that sound?" It sounds as if the wind is breaking.JPG|"It sounds as if the wind is breaking." Hey! Look up in the sky!.JPG|"Hey! Look up in the sky!" targeteting Hank.JPG|Kyle sees Fanboy target Hank. dreams really do come true.JPG|"Well, I guess dreams do...come true." Hank about to make handprints.JPG Hank and Fanboy fall into the concrete.JPG laughing at the best joke yet.JPG|Kyle enjoys Fanboy's gags now. best gag yet.JPG|"Oh, man! Fanboy, that's your best gag yet!" kids leave Fanboy and Hank.JPG hardly my own with you attatched.JPG|Kyle's last appearance in the episode, walking into the school after laughing enough at Fanboy for one day. Saving Private Chum Chum Kyle after opening Lil' Warlock kit.jpg Kyle plays with his Lil' Warlock kit.jpg Uhh, thanks, Yo.jpg NO REMAINDERS!!!.jpg Patriotic team - SPCC.JPG Now, what are we going to do?.JPG Chowhound, Fresno and Tex.jpg|Kyle as "Tex" Chowhound, Fresno and Tex listen to Fanboy's message.jpg Battle of the Stands Blasting to the other lemonade stand.JPG Lord of the Rings Kyle sees the billboard.png All but Kyle impressed by ring trick.JPG Kyle in smoke.png Kyle pulling on rings in box s1e24a.jpg|"Come apart, you filthy little!" Kyle caught in box s1e24a.png|"Oh." Kyle 'hello' s1e24a.jpg|"Hello!" This is awkward - s1e24a.jpg|"This is awkward." Fanboy takes back the rings s1e24a.jpg|"Kyle!" Kyle is being picked up s1e24a.jpg Fanboy 'i told you' s1e24a.jpg|"I told you..." Fanboy 'for the last time' s1e24a.jpg|"...for the last time!" Magicians never tell secrets.png|"Good magicians never --" Kyle 'i know!' s1e24a.jpg|"Reveal their secrets, I know!" Kyle gets an idea s1e24a.jpg No one said they can't trade their secrets.png|"But no one said they can't trade their secrets." Kyle 'for let's say...' s1e24a.jpg|"For let's say..." Kyle releasing himself s1e24a.jpg Kyle landing s1e24a.jpg Kyle taking wand out s1e24a.jpg|It's time to get hypnotized. Kyle offers his wand for a trade.png|"A magic wand?" Kyle hypnotizing F&C s1e24a.png|A master hypnotist Kyle swaying his wand to the left s1e24a.jpg|"Now you teach me..." Kyle swaying his wand to the right s1e24a.jpg|"...the ring trick," Kyle 'and I'll give you' s1e24a.jpg|"And I give you..." Kyle gives Fanboy the wand.jpg|"The wand." Kyle 'a skinny what' 1 s1e24a.jpg|"A skinny..." Kyle 'a skinny what' 2 s1e24a.jpg|"WHAT?!?" Staff of concentrated power.jpg|"It's a staff of concentrated power." Kyle 'conjure riches' s1e24a.jpg|"It could conjure riches." Kyle 'dispel demons' s1e24a.jpg|"Dispel demons." Kyle 'very earth beneath your feet' s1e24a.jpg|"Make the very earth beneath your feet bubble..." Kyle "molten lava" s1e24a.png|"With MOLTEN LAVA!!!" Fanboy likes the lava part s1e24a.jpg|"Ooh, lava." Fanboy to Kyle "a few practice cuts" s1e24a.jpg|"I guess I could take a few...pr-actice cuts." Kyle in light fog.png|Kyle looks really epic in a light fog Why do we need another pool of lava?.jpg|Angry that Chum Chum cut in Pool of lava s1e24a.jpg|"We never use the one we have." Main 3 looking at lava pool s1e24a.jpg|"Oh, yeah." Fanboy to Kyle 'no deal' s1e24a.jpg|"Sorry, Kyle. No deal." F&C leave Kyle after refusing deal s1e24a.png Kyle reads the note.png Or someone who looks like his assistant.png Kyle laughs mainically-LOTR.png It was nice of you to invite me for a pony ride.png Kyle watches chum chum fly away.png I guess you really are me.png I'm not chum chum!.png Kyle reveals his disguise.png Kyle after revealing disguise s1e24a.jpg Kyle 'soon I will be' s1e24a.jpg Kyle with the rings-4.png Kyle pleased.png I should have traded them in.png The griffin knocks the rings away.png The Incredible Chulk class is boring.JPG Duke is bored.JPG MJ is bored.JPG kids hear chulk.JPG kids run toward chulk.JPG Norse Code dainty damsels.JPG Cafeteria overshot.jpg The Great Bicycle Mystery Kyle and Oz in the Frosty Mart.JPG A Bopwork Orange cue the last customer.JPG Kyle on the monitor.JPG starting to have misgivings.JPG Kyle listening to Chum Chum s1e26a.jpg Kyle thinks again s1e26a.jpg Kyle 'it's not fair' s1e26a.jpg i can't resist a thermos.JPG Kyle looking nervously at Boog.jpg um, hello.JPG i'll take that gum.JPG we have varities.JPG um....JPG i'll take that one.JPG If i come over there.JPG you'll bop me.JPG Kyle approaches Boog.JPG F&C - thumbs up.JPG F&C hear Dollarnator's alarm.JPG Bop imminent!.JPG Kyle's head slammed.JPG Boog is fired completly.JPG Freeze Tag Kyle's orthodontist forbids gum.jpg For the last time, Kyle.png Everyone's runnin'.png Frozen duke and chuggy.png Let's hide in here.jpg No thank you.jpg I'll find my own way out.jpg Kyle flies away.jpg Wanna lick from my fop-sicle.jpg